Mission: A Titan of a Job
Mission – A Titan of a Job. Giver – Lester Players – 1 to 6 Rewards $10,000 Goals: Steal a Titan transport plane from Merryweather Security and fly it to the sandy shores airstrip. Planning The mission brief tells you you will need a helicopter. This is not the case. The mission takes place inside the LS airport which can be accessed by jumping over the wall at the top of the steps to the flight school either on foot or motorbike. Tip – The mission will start for the host wherever he is when he accepts it, so you can get your player inside the airport first to have anyone else joining spawn on you. Tip – Decide on who will fly the Titan away once stolen before the mission, you don't want to be getting into a beef with your team mid job over who's turn it is to fly. The Titan is in a hangar on the far side of the runway and is heavily guarded by Merryweather personnel in body armour. They use assault rifles, sub machine guns, shotguns and combat pistols. It is possible to complete this mission alone with a sniper rifle and good aim, or in a group attacking from both sides of the hangar entrance. Step One Sniper approach. Even without the advanced scope the standard sniper rifle has good enough range to take down most of the security before they can shoot back. Using a motorbike to jump the fence gives you a piece of portable light cover which is extremely handy here. Advance on the hangar entrance across the run-ways stopping to zoom in until you find a good spot to start sniping. Once you start shooting dig in, they will try to rush you despite the huge range advantage. Most of the security can be seen from this approach however some will be hiding in the hangar. As you approach a gunman may spawn on the catwalk in the left hand, inside wall of the hangar at the top of the steps. He does a lot of damage quickly so look for a small building painted red and white next to an antenna, you get a good angle on a few more of them from here. After this one or two more will be hiding amongst the crates in the middle near the Titan and a guy with a shotgun behind the shipping crates to the right inside the hangar entrance. All of these guys can be taken out with a standard sidearm from behind the concrete rails out side of the entrance. Assault approach. When taking this approach it's important not to damage the Titan as it will be right in the centre of the firefight. The porta-cabin and concrete rails to the right of the hangar entrance present the best cover for the upcoming battle but they need to be cleared out first. Have one of your team run around behind the hangar before you start shooting and attack from the other side where the small plane is parked. Be careful, the security engage when you get too close so keep the hangar at a good distance until everyone is in position. Once the team-mate flanking around the back starts shooting the security will overwhelm them quickly so they need to fall back to cover and stay there. The rest of the team can now pop out and clear out the guards around the concrete rails who will be facing the other way (for a couple of seconds). Once behind the k-rails you can make pop up attacks. Don't blind fire as you will be looking right at the Titan now. The team-mate on the other side can now either run back around to the rest or attack from his side. Be careful, the Merryweather guys do a lot of damage quickly, if you get tagged fall back to cover and eat some snacks. Once the main bulk are gone check the crates to the right hand inside the entrance as there is usually a dude there with a shotgun. Note - There is nothing to stop you mixing both these approaches if you have the numbers. Step Two Once all the security are dead there wont be a re-spawn until someone gets in the Titan but there is a truck blocking the entrance that needs to be moved. When driving it out be careful not to crash into the small plane outside. The Titan is slow and sluggish but not hard to fly, however your best pilot should still be the one to fly it as you have to land on a narrow airfield to complete the mission. Getting a large group into the Titan is slow and more security will start to roll in as soon as someone gets inside so have your other team mates get into the small plane outside first and get airborne. The security shoot you through the windscreen so get the Titan airborne quickly. If you have more than three of you try to let the others board the Titan but don't hang around. They still get paid if they die, no one does if you all die or the Titan is destroyed. -Tip- when boarding the Titan in a group stand next to it and press enter vehicle once, don't press it multiple times. The animation takes a few seconds and if you keep pressing it you will either drag the pilot out or jump straight back out yourself. It's really easy to mess up here if everyone tries to bundle the planes entrance hatch and panics. The Titan is at a slight angle and if the wing clips the hangar entrance it can damage the plane making it harder to fly so turn slightly to the right when starting to move. There is enough room before the airport terminal to take off but don't pull up to sharp or the rear end of the plane will slam into the runway and can cause you to loose direction. Once airborne pull up hard, more security arrives below you and starts shooting but they're not difficult to avoid. No helicopter comes to chase you so level out, fly to the airfield and land. If your friends made it to the smaller plane let them land and taxi out of the way first. The Titan takes a fair bit of room to stop once touched down so be careful to land with plenty of run-way to spare. Taxi onto the yellow marker and jump out. WARNING – You re-spawn really close to everyone else afterwards on an open field so if you don't like PvP or just can't be bothered with it either do this mission with people you trust or chose exit rather than back to free-play afterwards. This will spawn you on the airfield but in a new session.